


The Hike

by Asra_Lover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Caretaking, Embarrassment, F/F, Field Trip, Hiking, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing Pants, Public Humiliation, peeing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: During the school field trip Evan finds himself in a situation...
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Hike

Evan regretted the bottle of water he had had before the field trip.

The bus bounced as Evan squeezed his legs together, listening to Jared go on about how bored he was going to be walking around in the woods. 

He just needed to make it to the woods, then he could wander off and go...

“It totally sucks, cause I won’t even be able to get cell service.” Jared told him, looking at his phone. “Look it! I’m already at one bar.”

“Can it, Kleinman.” Connor said, draping himself over the bus seat to talk to them. “It’ll be fine.”

Jared made a pouty face before giving Connor a quick kiss. Connor looked at Evan, “C’mon babe, need one from you too.”

Evan had been too bust focusing on his bursting bladder. He looked up, “What?”

Connor tapped his cheek and Evan leaned in, giving him a quick peck.

“This’ll be fun, Evan can tell us about the trees, right?” Connor said.

Evan squeezed his legs together and nodded, “Yeah.”

Jared huffed and slid down in his seat, “I guess.”

The bus arrived at its destination and they were quickly headed into a crowd. Evan tried to look for a bathroom but was denied one, he needed to hear the announcements first.

They were split off into groups and sent hiking. Evan was with Zoe, Alana, Jared, and Connor. 

“Does anyone know-“ Evan tried to say, but was cut off by Jared.

“C’mon guys! We need to get to the lookout point before anyone else!” Jared said.

Alana was looking at a map, “Why can’t we enjoy the scenery?”

“That’s dumb, a race is better!” Jared told her, rushing ahead.

Evan resisted the urge to hold himself as he walked. He didn’t want to go in the woods, how embarrassing that would be...

“You okay, Evan?” Zoe asked, walking next to him. Evan shook his head yes, not wanting to focus on words and more wanting to focus on holding in his bladder. “You seem quieter than usual.”

“Aw, he’s always quiet.” Connor said, reaching an arm over and throwing it around Evan, tugging him over.

Evan hadn’t expected that, a tiny burst of pee escaped him, making his underwear slightly damp. He blushed red, ducking his head down.

“Um, uh, maybe we could-“ Evan tried to say, this time he was cut off by Alana.

“Oh, Jared, we took a wrong turn!” She scolded, pushing up her glasses as she traced a finger on the map.

“We did?” Jared said, turning around.

“Yes, it’s going to take us an extra ten minutes to get to the lookout point.” Alana sighed, tucking the map away.

Ten extra minutes? Evan wasn’t sure his bladder could hold it an extra ten minutes. 

“Aw man, that means we’re not going to be first.” Jared frowned, throwing his arms down.

Evan needed to go. Bad. His hand wandered down to grab himself just for a second-

“Touching yourself, Ev?” Jared asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Evan jumped, feeling another spurt escape him, “N-No!” He said.

“Yeah, ok.” Jared grinned, turning around. 

Evan quickly looked down to assess the damage. There was a small wet spot the size of a quarter on his pants. Luckily it wasn’t too noticeable. However, Evan still needed to get to a bathroom, and soon. 

“You know, nature is so pretty.” Alana said, looking around.

“Oh yeah.” Zoe agreed. “Evan, why don’t you tell us about the trees.” 

The group stopped and looked at Evan.

“Well, uh,” Evan couldn’t think straight, his bladder was pulsing. “Uh, this tree.” He pointed at a rather large tree nearby. “It, uh-“

Evan felt his bladder lose control. Warm piss flooded into his pants and ran down his legs, creating a puddle underneath his feet. He felt himself tear up. Here he was, a high school age boy, and still pissing his pants-

“Oh, Evan.” Connor rushed over, along with Jared.

A tear ran down his face, he was so humiliated.

“It’s okay, we can get you a change.” Jared assured him. Evan nodded, not daring to look at him.

So, Evan let Jared and Connor help him and get him new clothes and the group continued on their journey, pretending it never happened.


End file.
